Love at full moonlight
by HeatherHollester
Summary: Two people, both cursed with transformation at the full-moonlight. Will these two be able to get along and possibly be together.
1. First Meeting

\- POV Kiti Neko -

"You know I'm just worried about you on the day of the full moon honey!" I hear for the one hundredth time today.

"Yeah mom. I know. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I run out of the house with my drawstring bag bouncing between my shoulders. The only piece of home I'll have with me tonight. I sprint far into the woods behind my house. Far past cellphone service.

I sigh, "Goodbye friends until tomorrow"

I find my special spot for my transformation.

I strip as to not ruin my clothes and stuff them hastily in my bag and pull out my raggedy blanket and prepare for the night.

\- POV Okami -

I hold on tight to the fur of my wolf as he brings me further and further into the woods. I know where he's taking me. He's taken me there, this isn't my first full moon.

I have just my backpack, my clothes, and my wolf with me.

We arrive at the field but something's different. The smell.

I hear soft purrs of sleep and look.

There's someone huddled up under a blanket sleeping.

I just ignore them and strip down and stuff my clothes into my bag and huddle up with my wolf.


	2. Transformation

~~The Field at Moon~~

\- POV Kiti Neko -

I wake up very abruptly feeling the pain come back.

My ears twitch and I become aware of a boy laying across the field from me.

He has a wolf with him that is eyeing me suspiciously as to say "What are you?"

I scream as all of the bones in my body snap like twigs.

The boy sits up groaning in pain.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch" he mutters.

Then I hear every bone in his body slowly crack open and twist.

He doesn't even flinch, it's like he has no feeling in his body!

Thats when I feel the hot tears start to stream down my face and i know it's about to happen.

Then I twist over and feel my nose expanding into a snout and wettening

I spew out a string of curses as my teeth sharpen themselves.

Then the hot pain of my Cat teeth growing in takes over and I scream the loudest I can.

~~The Field At Moon~~

\- POV Okami -

God this bitch wont stop screaming. Doesn't she know how much pain I'm in?!

Then my teeth sharpen and grow. My nose tickles and I know that it means that it's grown. I wouldn't know though because my eyes are tightly shut. Its less painful when you can't see the transformation.

Then I feel it getting warm and open my eyes.

 _I'm fully transformed and so is the girl, I trot over to her and circle her shaking body. "You're a wolf?" she squeaks._

" _Yes I am and you're a cat" I bark. "Now are we gonna hunt or not?"_

 _She jumps up and runs into the forest on high pursuit._

 _I race after her. "We aren't gonna play this game honey!"_

 _She abruptly stops making me bump into her._


	3. Animal Adventures

\- POV Kiti Neko -

~~Woods~~

 _He runs into me making me skid forward a bit._

" _WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I shriek._

 _He's grinning, "Honey." At that I sprint._

 _Right into a dark cave. I hid behind a large rock. I thought I would have lost him in there. But then he called out._

" _I can see in the dark too you know"_

" _You can?!"_

" _Yes!"_

 _I must not have studied that in my classes yet…_

 _I still wanting to get away from him, find a small opening for me to run through and get away. Once out of there I ran up the highest tree by me. I sit on one of the limbs and lay, catching my breath and lightly swatting at birds._

 _I hear his pawsteps coming towards me and I almost stop breathing._

" _Here kitty kitty..." I hear him call as he stalks looking for me. He's under my tree now… Maybe if I jump down.. "Oh there you are kitty!" Oh no, he found me! "Come down cat or I'm coming up"_

" _You can't climb trees" He can't right!?_

" _Oh so you think!" he yells_

" _Wait What!? Wolves can't climb trees"_

" _Oh really" he starts to climb up the tree, limb by limb. "Now come down and stay still" he says as he grabs me by the back of my neck, like I'm a kitten, and pulls me out of the tree. Then he holds me down with one of his paws._

" _Its almost time to get back to the field!" I hear an unknown voice say_

" _Really so soon. I just started having fun with Miss Kitty"_

 _\- POV Okimi -_

" _Let's go Okami" Urufu barks at me. I look up, he's right, It's almost time to go back and prepare for the morning. "Just let me stay a little longer" I plead. "'Okay, only an hour" he compromised._

 _The girl perks up and sprints off to the clearing, me close behind wondering how I could fall asleep. I chased her down and grabbed her by the neck again with my teeth._

 _Then I carry her that way to the field as she dangles from my jaws, Helpless. She wasn't too bad, for a cat girl that had me chase her for an hour._

 _We arrive in the field her still dangling in my jaws and I set her down by her blanket and cover her with it. Then I go and lay down by my bag and sleep, letting my transformation back into a human happen while I sleep._


End file.
